Hate me, Love me, Accuse me and Die!
by KourinCloud
Summary: I hate doing summaries! Two new students come to the Ronin's school and they have a connection with Rowen and his past, though they don't see it at first... I'm trying hard to make it at least remotely funny. GW peeps appear sometimes in the story.
1. My Name is Namaiou

Do I have to have a disclaimer thing… I mean everyone here knows I don't own the ronins or any other anime I put in my stories…

By: Uhhh... Drool Monkey?

**Love me, Hate me, Accuse me and die!**

My name is Namaiou Aikaiden… I'm fifteen and currently an officer of the federation… AND Oz. My stepbrother is a colonel and I'm still not sure which side he's on… He fights with or against my sister's father… She's actually my best friend, but hey! What's the god damned difference?!

Hoshinawa Kushrenada… One of the most innocent chicks you or I will ever meet… It's creepy how she can just look at you when you do something out of line. She just has that gaze that that says, "What you did was wrong, but I still love you…"

And there she is again in the hot little skirt I gave her for Christmas last year. Personally, I think she looks hot in it, but sigh… She won't listen to me. She refuses to go outside in it… She looks fine!!!

She at least likes the shirt I got with the skirt… The low-cut, long-sleeved, belly-shirt really brings out her figure… Woo!

And hey check it out, I actually put clothes together without the fashion polices only general beating me over the head with a pair of out-dated go-go boots… Her name you ask… Evil, bitch… Une!!!

But enough about them… Let's talk about… Me. You already know my name, but just in case you missed it or forgot… My name is Namaiou Aikaiden. Hoshinawa and I are about to go to our new high school… We were at a private school before, but I got kicked out and Hoshinawa refused to stay at the school if I wasn't with her… As she always does… Besides, I'm also her bodyguard… At least the one she doesn't ditch.

She changed out of the skirt and shirt into the traditional Japanese schoolgirl uniform… "Are you ready," she asked me. I turned to her and nodded. "Namaiou…" she groaned as she started to button the traditional boy's uniform up… I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily.

"Stop treating me like a damned child! They should be happy that I'm actually coming in a uniform," I said as I swat her hands away. She moaned and looked at me. "Fine…" I gave in as I finished the rest of the buttons. She smiled as triumphantly as she could and turned.

"Okay daddy… We're headed for our first day at our new school," Hoshinawa chirped as she pulled me toward the door.

"Take the Limo," we heard from upstairs.

"Do we have to," I asked. He stepped out of his room… Draped in a long red robe suited for a king. I looked away and stifled a laugh as he walked toward us.

"Do you disapprove of my clothing, Namaiou," he asked as he stopped... I stood straight and shook my head slowly. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me… "That's what I thought," he said as he turned towards Hoshinawa. "Have a good day, Hoshinawa… Namaiou… Do you need any money," he asked both of us. I started to open my mouth to speak when Hoshinawa grabbed my arm.

"No daddy… I have a lunch," she said.

"B-but…" I started.

"And I made my special lunch for Namaiou… With an extra helping of love," Hoshinawa smiled. Her father looked to her weirdly… Rather disturbed as well. "I'm joking daddy," she waved a nervous hand at him. He smiled and pushed us toward the door.

"You don't want to be late," he said as we walked out. We climbed into the limo and watched until he went back inside.

As the driver started the vehicle and we began to move, Hoshinawa and I jumped out of the Limo… Okay, okay… Maybe I jumped out and pulled her with me… Either way she still came along with me without a fight.

"Hoshinawa! Namaiou," the driver yelled as he stopped quickly, after noticing us running to the garages. I yelled "BIRDIES DRINKING THE SODAS AT MIDNIGHT!!!" and the doors opened, as me and Hoshinawa designed them to do. We ran in, the other bodyguards trying to grab Hoshinawa… I guess thinking I'd gone crazy and was then kidnapping her… What a bunch of idiots. The doors shut in their faces or on their toes. We heard them yelling the password, but the doors didn't open.

"Nope… They ain't getting in here… That only works for you and me…" I smiled. We walked over to a motorcycle…Ahem, my motorcycle… I handed her the helmet next to the bike. We were about to climb on the bike when the door opened. We looked up to see her father… "Oh yeah… Did I forget to mention… Your dad," I said nervously as I smiled to them.

"Namaiou," he said rather sternly. I waved to him and jumped on, bringing Hoshinawa with me. She blinked for a few moments as I revved the motor… She quickly wrapped her arms around my waist. "Namaiou," he yelled as he ran toward us, "what do you think you're doing!?"

"Just getting us to school, Chief," I said as we started to move. "Hold on Hoshi," I laughed.

"Namaiou… Hoshinawa… Stop this nonsense and act like regular people," He yelled.

"Riding in a limo is what regular people do," I questioned, "well then I'd rather be abnormal. Than to sit back and have someone chauffer me around… Besides, it'll take to long… So hasta la vista, Trieze-man… We're gonna be late!"

I had no clue what those words meant, but hell if the Terminator can say them… I can too!

"Bye daddy," Hoshinawa yelled as she held onto my waist with one arm and turned back to wave goodbye. He stared in horror as we became smaller. "Uh… Namaiou… Dad's eyes are all white… I think he fainted standing up," she explained nervously.

"Aw… He's okay… Besides, we're gonna be late," I explained. I sped up, not even close to how fast that motorcycle could go. A minute later, we were at the school… "Woo," I said as I climbed off.

"Daddy's gonna be mad at you," Hoshinawa explained as she put the helmet on the seat. I grabbed it and scratched something off of it… I had no clue what it was… I think it was old bug gut… Heh heh… I placed it in my arms and we began to enter the school.

I looked to Hoshinawa and then noticed the many staring eyes. "What," I yelled. All staring eyes blinked and hurried on their ways. "Dude… Like they've never seen people before," I said as I touched my short silver hair.

"Uh… Namaiou," I heard Hoshinawa say softly.

"Yes Hoshi," I asked as I turned to her.

"Can you try to hold off on the bullying here… I don't like having to go to new schools and meet new people," she explained.

"Fine I'll try," I said. "But if I really need to… I'm gonna fight," I explained as I wagged my finger at her. She nodded with an eye-roll.

A boy walked up behind us and stared at us and whistled to Hoshinawa. "Helloooooo there," he drooled," so what's your name?"

My eyebrow twitched, as I got angry… "Her name is, "Get the HELL," I started, but then punched him in the face, "AWAY!!!"

Hoshinawa laughed nervously and looked to me…"Thank you…"

"My Hoshi," I said as I hugged her close to me. I pulled her away from the mumbling lump of dirt bag.

"What the hell you bastard," the same guy yelled as he touched his bleeding nose. "Fine you can have the bi-" he started to yell, but I interrupted him by grabbing him by the collar. He began to yell and flail around as I brought him off his feet.

"Please recite to me what you were about to say," I said as I held him closer to my face.

"Nothing," he whimpered as he looked into my eyes. I dropped him and started walking away.

"Get that nose checked at the Infirmary… I think I shattered it," I said as Hoshinawa walked behind me.

"You shouldn't have gone so hard on him… I mean he's only human," she said to me.

"Trust me Hoshi… That wasn't even a fraction of how hard I can beat a person," I said as I pat her head. "Let's get this day over with and get to our classes," I said as I pulled a piece of paper out. "We have math first," I said.

"Okay," she said as she followed me.

We made it to our class and looked at the seating chart that was hanging on the wall. We sat in the seats that the seating chart assigned us to. I instantly placed my headphones on my ears. I turned my cd player on and it came out blasting the loudest it could. I turned it down quickly, but people were already looking in my direction. I put them away and looked forward. Thank god the teacher wasn't in… yet.

But after a few moments the teacher entered as the bell rang. "Everyone please… Welcome our new students… Hoshinawa Kushrenada and Namaiou Aikaiden," the woman said as she waved a hand to us.

They all looked to us…I guess… I don't really know… I had fallen asleep by then. "Uh," everyone said… Well that's what Hoshinawa had told me later.

"Miss Aikaiden," the teacher yelled.

"MISS," Everyone freaked out. I opened my eyes slowly.

Yes… I am a girl everyone!!! And no… I'm not a lesbian… We joke around like that… We're best friends/sisters. As I've mentioned in the beginning of this tale… What? You thought I was a guy… Guys don't call a best friend who is a girl a sister… At least I don't think.

"Yeah? Hi… What's up," I said.

"Your first class of your first day and you fall asleep… That's not good to do… But since it's your first day, I'll let you off with a warning… But not anymore," she said sternly.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair.

Uh yeah… my other stories were flops… probably cuz I haven't written in them more… I have to change the format on my first one… So yeah… Peace out, my young homies!!!


	2. Hoshinawa

Duh-huhh… I see… Yes… I know that my name is not drool Monkey, but I can say that if I want cuz… I am a drool Monkey!!! Oh… Yeah… I know I don't own them… Beep

**By: Uhhh… Drool Monkey?**

**Hate me, Love me, Accuse me and die!**

**Chapter 2: Hoshinawa**

Hello, I'm Hoshinawa Kushrenada… I'm sure Namaiou already explained our morning, so I'll explain a little more of it.

In the middle of math class, Namaiou naturally was asleep. We both knew this stuff… After all… You have to be good in the math and other stuff they teach here when it comes to some of the things we have to deal with. Come to think of it, we have to be pretty smart to deal with the engineering and decoding we do. Namaiou loves customizing her own stuff… She customized the… I mean her motorcycle that we rode this morning… We have to do a lot of different thing.

"Namaiou…" I whispered. Amazingly, she awoke… Usually she's face first in a puddle of her own drool, knocked out completely… And sometimes I swear she temporally keels over. For example, this morning it took me five buckets of ice water, three of those bull horns, half an hour of tickling, and another half an hour of threatening to eat her and then destroy all her of cars and motorcycle… That last one woke her up. She's so stubborn it's scary.

"What Hoshi… Are they attacking," she asked groggily as she looked around. She looked to me and I shook my head slowly.

"Miss Aikaiden… How about you stay focused on the lesson, instead of your dream world," the teacher said as she pointed to the book, "if I find you asleep again you can catch up on your beauty sleep in detention."

"Yeah sorry," Namaiou waved her hand and opened her textbook. "Already know that… And that," she said as she held her head up with her palm… She yawned widely. She looked to me and I nodded in agreement. "She's most likely gonna ask for number six… You want to do the honors," Namaiou whispered.

"No… I insist that you do the honors," I said as I looked to her.

"No, no… You answer it ma'am," she insisted.

"I cannot… it is your turn to show your stuff," I explained.

"No, no… I am not worthy," she explained.

"Ladies first," I said.

"All the more reason for you to answer, Malady," she said as she turned away.

"Very well… I will answer," I sighed.

"No… I am," Namaiou said as she looked at me.

"But I just said I wanted to answer… You're weird Namaiou," I said as I blinked for a few moments. She looked at me, smiled, and nodded.

Little did we know, the teacher had already asked the question during our arguments. "Huh… Oh! Ms. Kanaka… What was the question," I asked as I raised my hand.

"Ms. Kushrenada… If you and Aikaiden had been paying attention, you'd know… The question is…" she started, but was interrupted.

"I am sorry we're late, Ms. Kanaka," a blue haired boy said as he handed her a piece of paper.

"That is okay… Just take your seat," she said, "where is your companion?"

"Huh… Well he was right behind me… Er, he's behind you," he explained as he pointed.

"Oh…" she said as she turned.

There a blonde stood calmly. He handed her a paper and took his seat, which was behind Namaiou… Who was once again asleep… Wait she's asleep again… Oh man!

"Namaiou… Wake up… It's been two minutes and you're already asleep," I whispered nervously.

"Huh… I'm awake," she said as she sat up straight. "why do you always assume I'm asleep," she asked.

"Because you are! Everyday at our old school you fell asleep," I explained. She smiled to me cheesily. "What," I asked as I looked around. She shook her head and looked forward.

"Okay… I was saying… Page 20, number 12," Ms. Kanaka explained. Namaiou and I turned to the correct page and looked, but when we went to put our hands up, Ms. Kanaka was already calling on the blue haired one.

"What," we said, "oh well…"

"Wow… You broke your last record of two seconds," Ms. Kanaka smiled to him. He nodded and smiled.

"52," he answered as he looked back to the book.

"Correct," she said. "Would you like to come up and explained how you got the answer," she said as she pointed to the board. He nodded and went to the front, where he showed how to do the problem step by step. "I couldn't have explained it any better… Thank you," she said happily.

"Wow… I already know that," Namaiou whispered to me. I nodded in agreement.

"Do you have something to share with the class… Hoshinawa… Namaiou," she question.

"Huh… Oh we were just talking about how informative Blue was," Namaiou answered for us.

"Well… That's amazing… I could hardly tell you were listening while you were chatting away… How about this… Why don't you come up here and show us what you've learned and see how much of that information got into your mind," she said sternly as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry… I'm not in the mood anymore," Namaiou said as she closed her eyes.

"Now Ms. Aikaiden… Or I'll send you to the principal's for disobedience," Ms. Kanaka shouted.

"Fine… Whatever!!! Just stop calling me MISS and by my LAST NAME… My name is Namaiou…" she said sternly as she got up and walked to the front… "what problem," she asked.

The teacher pointed to the question. "158," Namaiou said instantly. The teacher blinked… Along with the rest of the class.

"Well it seems you're good in math," the teacher said nervously.

"Hoshinawa is better… I just like to fight," she said as she sat.

The class looked to us. "Wow… And here I thought she was a dipstick…" one boy said, "but… she's just another nerd… I bet she was lying when she said she likes to fight… She probably a wuss like Blue Boy Hashiba… Hahahah!"

His friends around him began to snicker.

"Would you like to try me…" Namaiou said as she appeared behind him.

"H-how did you," she started.

"DO YOU," she asked as she glared.

"I don't hurt girls," he said.

"A pitiful excuse for a pitiful person," Namaiou rolled her eyes.

"Fine… I'll show you then," he said. His friends all began to snicker again… "In the old warehouse behind the school… After classes," he set the time.

"Very well," she smiled.

"There's a fight," everyone whispered.

"This will be a private one," he said.

"I like to know the name of the people I senselessly beat the crap out of," Namaiou smiled.

"Just call me Perj," he said.

"What's going on," the teacher asked.

"Oh… Just explaining how to do this problem," Namaiou explained as she looked to her. The teacher nodded and let them finish the lessons.

Yes… Namaiou got into another fight… This time I'm not gonna get daddy to get her out of Juvenile hall… or Juvenile Detention as they call it here. At our old school she got in a fight with some other girls and soon she went at it with a teacher. But… I wouldn't have blamed her… He touched her where she doesn't like to be touched, which is everywhere. But he touched her butt and her chest then had the nerve to say it was an accident… I was watching the whole time.

Needless to say, Namaiou beat the stuffing out of him… and he lost his job and teaching license after she told them of the unwanted contact. She still went to Juvenile Hall, but daddy got her out… He couldn't lose his best bodyguard for his daughter.

We went to our next class, which was English… Er, Japanese class… We were in America at our old school. Namaiou is most likely going to be in Juvenile Detention this afternoon… Well if they catch her… I mean she's pretty elusive.

The teacher assigned us to our seats. The same to guys who had entered late earlier on entered behind us. Wow… what a coincidence, but then another entered behind them. He sat next to Namaiou, but turned to the blonde and "Blue"… As Namaiou will probably now call him. I think I heard their real names… The blonde was "Sage" and the blue haired one was "Rowen"… He looked familiar… And his name was too… It was really odd.

"Okay class… We have an essay that we were supposed to do yesterday," the teacher explained.

"Oh yay…" the class mumbled, including Namaiou. I smiled to her and shook my head.

"Ryo… Can you collect all of the booklets on top of the desks for me… How about you help too… Namaiou," the teacher said as he pointed to the guy who was talking to Sage and Rowen…

"Uh… okay," Namaiou said. She got up with Ryo and they collected them. They put them in the back of the room, without saying a word to each other.

So his name is Ryo… Interesting… And why do I have a fascination on these guys… I'm acting like Namaiou, except when she fascinates on someone or something… She fascinates… And obsesses, but that's only happened two times… And it was towards a singer and a guitar player.

We got out whatever we needed. "Okay… The topic… Your ideas on war," the teacher said, "what do you think runs through a soldier's mind as they get ready for an attack or what would you feel… Whatever comes to mind…"

This was probably the perfect topic for Namaiou since she has already been in war… Keep in mind though that she was not a soldier… She was there when the base was attacked… She just jumped on into the Mobile suit and started to pilot it. She won the battle for the base. Remember to never call her a soldier… She hates that so much… She says she's a warrior… That she does not follow anyone… She's so prideful.

A few minutes later, we were both up there turning our papers in, after us was Rowen and then Sage. Everyone seemed astounded that Namaiou and I got up before Rowen. We found out later that Rowen was like the smartest person in the school and that he usually finishes first.

I really don't like writing… I'd rather paint a story out… I love art and drawing… Anything that has to do with painting and drawing and uh… Art.

The next two classes were Art for me and Choir for Namaiou… Her brother suggested that and then it was History… Completely uneventful… And then came lunch.

We sat under a tree and I pulled our lunches out. I'm so happy that I came with her… I hate the idea of her sitting at a school table all alone… and then getting into a fight… And seriously hurting someone… I guess she protects me physically and I protect her… I protect her from herself… She'll fight herself into a failure… Or prison and one day she'll come across someone stronger than her and she could get seriously hurt… or worse.

We started to eat when we heard a loud booming laugh. We stood and walked back a bit to see a bunch of people accumulating around two boys… One was a big guy and the other had a hard look on his face at the moment, but it was obvious that he had a kinder, softer face… And that he usually doesn't get mad.

"Brent… Will you please just give me my bag back," he said, he had a British accent and a gentle voice, even when mad… Namaiou told me to watch the lunches as she went to go check it out.

Naturally, when she says she's going to check it out, she's really going to see how she can take part in the fight. "Namaiou… No bullying," I reminded her.

"Oh Hoshi… I'm just going to help… It's not bullying," she smiled… I guess she was right… "Hey bullying and helping are two different things," she looked to my suspicious gaze.

"Fine… whatever," I said. She smiled and looked over toward the little squabble.

Uh yeah… Hoshinawa sure is talkative… Thankfully, she says everything in her mind!!! I'm sure Namaiou would probably freak out if she had told a lot of people these things! Oh well…


	3. Mind Tricks

Smiles Yeah… Hi… I still don't own the Ronins and I'm still working hard on chapters for my other stories… Gawd I'm tired!!!

**By: Uhhh… Drool Monkey**

**Hate me, Love me, Accuse me and die!**

**Chapter 3: Mind Tricks**

I left Hoshinawa to watch the lunches… I didn't see why she was so worried… I was just gonna suggest that he stop messing with the poor guy… If he insulted me…fine, but I never said I would take it by force… If he took a swing at me, then he'd be the one bullying me and then I'd have to take matters into my own hands.

I walked up… "Okay, okay… Break it up children… I'm just trying to enjoy lunch with my friend and you're really starting to annoy me and it's quite aggravating… Just give the dude his…Whatever you took from him… Just give it back," I said matter of factly and calm.

"Oh… So I'm bothering you, new dude, and your girlfriend… Oh I'm so sorry… Here I'll give Cye his bag back and take yours… Or I could keep Cye's and take yours anyways," he snickered as he grabbed my bag.

"Or you can get your filthy hands off of Cye's and my bag and be on your way, as if we've never met before," I said as I glared at him.

"So… You're a tough one are you," he asked. He looked down upon me. He glared at me as I smirked at him… My hands in my pockets. He raised his eyebrows as it began to silence… All we could hear were small birds chirping, but even then they were faint and only sounded after several seconds.

"What wrong," I asked in a soft hiss of a whisper.

"What the hell kind of mind trick are you trying to pull you little punk," he yelled as he grabbed my collar. I looked up at him, my face never changing from the same smirk.

"Ooo… You called me a punk… feeling macho yet," I said. "Or is it macho to pick on people smaller than you or in a lower grade… Or even people smarter than you," I snickered. "Anyone can beat a pathetic little worm like yourself," I said.

"Shut up… Are you saying you can beat me… Hah! Noone can," he laughed.

"I don't even need to lift my fists," I said. He stopped mid laughter and glared at me. He pulled me up by my collar, off the ground.

"What're you gonna do now," I whispered… I threw my voice, making it look like it came from behind him.

"SHUT UP," He yelled as he threw me. I managed to turn and land on my feet, where I skid to a stop, but then started to walk toward him again, my face was blank as people told me later… "S-stay away from me," he yelled.

"Cye," Blue, I mean Rowen, ran up with Sage, Ryo, and one other boy. They stared at me as I walked closer to Brent.

He started to back away as I stared at him. "Cye looked from him and to me and then back… Over and over again. "Cye… Why don't you just go off with your friends… He won't mess with you anymore," I looked to him, "right?"

"I never," he started. I glared at him quickly and I could feel my eyes flash like they did whenever I got really angry. "Y-yes," he yelled as he turned blue, but then paled.

"H-hey… Am I… that scary," I smiled as I turned. "Oh and Brent…" I looked over to him… "I'm a girl…"

"Uh, um… Thank you," Cye bowed quickly.

"Huh… Oh… you don't have to thank me… He was annoying my sister and me… Okay mostly me, but yeah," I explained with a small smile forgetting to speak Japanese. He nodded, but bowed again… He then looked to me.

"You speak English," he asked, he too changing to English. I nodded.

"You're from England… Correct," I asked. He nodded with a smile.

"Hello… My name is Cye Mouri," he said as he held out his hand. I grabbed it and we shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said… "the name's Namaiou Aikaden…"

"So… Do you usually fight bullies like that," he asked.

"No… No not really… I guess you can say I'm an ex-bully," I explained. He looked at me. "Come to think of it…" I trailed off.

"Huh…" he said.

"O-oh… Oh, it's nothing," I waved a nervous hand towards him.

Sage, Rowen, Ryo, and another came running over. "Hey," Ryo said, "thanks for helping Cye…"

I looked to him and smiled… "It was nothing," I said.

"These are my friends," Cye said.

I pointed to Rowen, Sage, and Ryo… Reciting their names as I passed them… "But I can't say I've had the chance to catch your name," I said as I pointed to the last one…

"Hiya… The name's Kento," he said as he beamed happily to me… I held out my hand and he grabbed it happily… We shook hands.

"I remember you now… You were the one in class who kept falling asleep," Sage said… Rowen nodded and smiled.

"Yep… That's me," I smiled happily, proud as I could be. You tell me about something I've done that's supposed to be embarrassing and I'll hold it as one of my proudest moments… Like this one time I pushed my head through an opening in a gate and got it stuck… But hey!!! I got Ryuichi Sukuma's attention and he gave me his Kumagoro (Mr. Bear) to make me feel better, so it was worth it!!! But I have to say, that's mediocre compared to some of the other things I've done.

"Uh… It was nice meeting you, but I need to get back to my sister… And get some food in my stomach…" I said.

"Are you and your sister eating alone," Ryo asked. I nodded and looked to him.

"Why don't you come over with your sister and we can share a table," Cye suggested.

"Really," I asked. All five nodded and pointed over to a table.

"We better hurry before someone takes it," Rowen said.

"Well how about you all come sit with us…" I suggested, "on the grass…"

"That seems like a good idea," Rowen smiled. They all nodded.

"Great… Hoshi will want to meet new people," I explained. "We're over there," I smiled and pointed.

"Wait… That's where Tundra, as he likes to be called, and his gang hang… It's like their own personal territory," Cye explained.

"Oh darn," I rolled my eyes and kept walking. They looked at me like I was crazy and followed behind me.

"You can't use tricks on him…" Cye said.

"Oh double-darn," I said as I continued to walk.

I found the spot we were sitting in and spotted a tall guy and a bunch behind him staring at Hoshinawa. Hoshinawa sat there ignoring anything he said.

"That's him," I asked as I pointed to him. They nodded. I whistled and continued slowly, how we were walking before.

"Scared," Ryo asked as he walked next to me, "he can bend metal bars, ya know…"

"Pfft…" I gave a catty whatever look and carried on.

"Hey… Come on," I heard him say. "Forget the wuss you're with and come with me," He said as he stepped forward.

…ONTO MY LUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My eyes snapped wider and I stopped. "Huh…" They all said.

"Th-th-th-th-that was my lunch… The one Hoshi made for me… Her package of sisterly bondship… How dare he," I growled.

"Hey… That was my sister's," I heard Hoshinawa yell.

"That was a chick," he yelled. Cye and Sage looked to each other, to me, and then to Ryo, Rowen, and Kento. They all nodded. I ignored them and made a mad dash for Hoshinawa as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. If you imagine me with very sharp pointed teeth and demon eyes… You hit it right on the head… He started to pull her closer to him.

"FUCK OFF," I yelled as I kicked him square in the face, which sent him straight into the group behind him, "ASS WIPE!!!"

I grabbed Hoshinawa and held her close to me.

"Whoa," Ryo and the rest said in union.

"WHAT THE FUCK," Tundra yelled as he sat up and held his face.

"H-how dare you strike Lord Tundra," his people yelled, but I was to busy kneeling and staring horrified at the giant footprint in my curry.

"Nooo," I said as I put my head down.

"Y-you will pay!!! I will avenge my dearly departed lunch," I yelled as I laid a flower upon the remains.

"Uh…" Everyone said nervously.

I cracked my knuckles and ran at them, while they did the same to me… They all raised their fists, but I ran passed them. "Huh," they all said cluelessly.

"You god damned bastard," I yelled as I hit Tundra into the ground.

"N-nami, Nami, Nami, Nami, Nami, Nami… STOP!!! You've avenged It! You've avenged your dearly departed lunch… Now stop," Hoshinawa cried as she grabbed my waist… I stopped.

"B-but it's dead and never coming back," I said as I pointed sadly to the tombstone marking the burial site of my lunch.

"You can have the rest of mine," Hoshinawa said.

"B-but I mustn't Miss Kushrenada… You need your strength and nutrition," I said as I pushed her lunch away with my toe… Rather dramatically too.

Tundra got up and they all ran away as I stared to them… "Agh… Demon," they yelled.

"H-hey…" I yelled, "Tch… whatever!"

I plopped down as I remembered the five that I had invited to sit with us. I was sure they were long gone seeing as how my lunch getting smashed sent me into berserk mode.

To my surprise, I heard feet shuffling to get over to us. "Are you okay," Cye asked as he stopped. I guess he thought I was hurt when I plopped down.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine," I said as I looked over to him and the rest. "You're still here," I said rather surprised. They all raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that, when Namaiou beats people up… Most people stray away from her…" Hoshinawa explained for me… I looked down.

"I try not to fight, but things set me off easily… I guess they're just my brain's excuses to send me into fight mode… Hm! But really… I had a good reason… He was trying to, if not already, violate MY Miss Kushrenada," I said as I hugged her quickly.

"Wait… Namaiou Aikaiden and Hoshinawa Kushrenada… How are you sisters," Rowen asked.

"We're best friends," Hoshinawa said as she hugged me back. "And she's-" she started to say, but I covered her mouth. They looked to us strangely.

"Yep just friends," I said quickly. "We can't let them know you're thee Hoshinawa Kushrenada," I whispered. She nodded as I let go of her.

"Aha…" Kento said. We all looked to him surprised by the sudden outburst. "You two are more than just friends," he smiled.

"Uh…" We all said nervously.

"No…" I said, "keep this secret okay?! I'm her bodyguard…"

"So she comes from a wealthy family," Sage asked.

"Wealthy is and understatement for how much money her father has," I said as I pointed to her.

Seriously, he has at least 3-5 manors in almost every country. He can have them all destroyed and rebuilt exactly the same down to the very last pebble and still manage to buy all the cars in all the car lots in one whole country… And I'm not talking about one of those peewee countries… And the money is still coming in… He can build so many pools across the world and fill them with chocolate pudding, and then die before he even gets to the middle of them… He's ridiculously rich, it makes my head hurt… But that last example sounded tasty and didn't hurt one bit…

"Nami… Talking a bit to much," Hohinawa said.

"Sorry," I said quickly as I turned to her.

"Well… I'm gonna go find some food… I'll let all of you get acquainted," I smiled and started off.

Yes… Yes… Namaiou isn't one for seriousness… She's not that great at mind tricks seeing as how she spent most of the time fighting with her fist and not her mind… You know what I mean?


	4. Conflicts

Mm-hmm… Mm-hmm… I believe so… I already know that!!! Gawd… Stupid Bugger…

By: Uhhh… Drool Monkey

****

**Hate me, Love me, Accuse me and die!**

**Chapter 4: Conflicts**

Namaiou left me to go get her food and I was left with five guys SHE brought over… I mean I know Sage, Ryo, and Rowen, but only their names… But now here were two more… One, he looked really nice and really calm, but the other reminded me of that Tundra guy, but cuter… In a little boy kind of way though…

"Hello… As you already know… I am Kushrenada, Hoshinawa," I smiled to them.

"Hello," the calm one smiled happily... "My name is Mouri, Cye," he said as he bowed.

"I am pleased to meet you Cye… I believe you are Sage, Ryo, and Rowen…" I said as I turned to them.

"And I am Kento," the last one beamed.

"Hello Kento… It's nice to meet friends of Namaiou… You know she doesn't really like people… That was the soul purpose of being a bully for her… I'm practically her only friend…" I said as they sat.

"When she was thirteen or fourteen, she disappeared for a year or so… When she returned, she was really depressed. Soon she got snappy and angry all the time… She first smoked when she was eleven… Can you imagine that… An eleven year old sitting on a roof with a cigarette in her mouth!!! She was calm with the smoking though… She probably smoked one cigarette a week because everyone, along with me and our other friend, constantly monitored her. No one knew of this smoking habit, not even me… Our friend and I were monitoring her all the time, because her brother told us too… And now she monitors me… But I finally found out about her smoking, when she was smoking half or a whole thing of cigarettes… After she returned. She pretty soon began to drink…" I said.

Wow… They're good listeners… But… Why am I opening up to them and telling them her problems… It's not right, but it feels like I can tell them stuff and they'd never say… It's just the feel they have… Their auras…

"Namaiou… She always has a fierce look on her face and glaring hate beaming from her eyes… But she has that… I can feel that she's not really like that on the inside," I explained.

"How was her childhood," Sage asked.

"I don't know… She refuses to talk to anyone about it," I explained. "Sometimes I just wish she would open up to people more… Particularly me, my father, or her stepbrother at least… He doesn't show it, but he worries a lot about her…" I sighed.

I don't know… I respect her enough to not to pry, but at the same time, I feel I'm not respecting her and that I'm hurting her by letting her bottle things up… We all know it's not good to bottle things up inside… It usually doesn't hurt you physically, but mentally it can tear you to pieces.

I watch her a lot and when she thinks no one is looking she'll stare down at her hand… It's heartbreaking to see her with such a pain filled gaze… When I know something is wrong… She won't talk about it, or she'll deny the idea of a problem completely… I just want to help her with her problems and understand her better.

"I can almost say I understand how you feel…" Sage said, "but at the same time I understand how she feels…"

They all nodded.

"Sometimes… You think that no would understand exactly where you're coming from and most of the time… They don't understand," Sage explained, "when you think about it, we only want to believe that we understand fully, but most the time we're way off," he sighed.

I thought about what he just said, and it was true and all, but Namaiou and I understand each other… I guess there are times when I don't understand her, like when she fights… It's like she finds pleasure in the sound of breaking bones and twisted metal flying passed her view… The smell of gunpowder and blood, some of the things she smiles upon… But what I really don't understand is her extreme ability to totally loathe the idea of loving another… In that way and when she hurts herself with cigarettes, alcohol, and she did drugs too… She quit when I found out.

I just can't figure out what sent her down this horrid path… I know it wasn't the band that we were in and I don't want to think it was our friend Viro who got her into drugs… I still wonder where he went. Well Viro was our friend's, uh split personality… I guess he went back into our friend's mind… But I wonder where he is… I can't even remember his name… Why can't I remember his name… His face is foggy too… Why can't I remember!!!

I'll remember when Namaiou returns. I looked over… My eyes rested upon Rowen… I remembered something… Blue… Our friend… He has something to do with the color blue… Was it his favorite color? No it was something else… I looked at Rowen closer… His name did start with an "R"… What the…? My eyes widened… R-rowen…

His name was Rowen and he had blue hair… ROWEN… OH MY GOD… I found Rowen… He was sitting next to me this whole time… Oh my… That's really freaky…

"R-rowen," I said under my breathe, for only him to hear. He looked over to me… "What is your last name," I asked.

He looked to me… "Hashiba," he said… He looked at me, as if he were trying to remember himself…

"I-was your father a scientist," I asked. He looked at me…

"Y-yes," he said.

"Did… Did he work for a Trieze," I asked him… He looked at me… He nodded in surprise…

"Hoshi…" he said as he continued to stared at me…

We both stared in horror… "It's you," we both yelled as we pointed. The rest all looked at us in surprise… We were staring at each other… The rest all seemed to disappear…

"I'm sorry… I had forgotten," he said, not moving his lips…

"Yes… I did so too," I said answering his telepathy.

"Uh… Rowen… Hoshinawa, is there something on your minds," Ryo asked.

"Uh… Well," Rowen started. We looked to each other and decided to tell them… So we explained.

"Wow… Cool," Kento said.

"Nami will flip when she hears," I smiled happily.

"Can we not tell her… I'm sorry, but I still… I just can't… I'm sorry, but I still dislike her… All we'll ever do is argue and I'm not up for it… She hates me…" he said as he looked away, "and frankly… I… I guess I feel the same towards her."

"Okay," I said slowly… He was telling the truth, a year after we all met… They really started to go at it… Ever since she started to baby-sit him… Yes, Namaiou babysat us… He'll be so embarrassed if they find out… I'm sure of it…

His split personality went around with us in a band… There were six of us, Me, Namaiou, Trinity, Maiya, Selena, and Viro… I'm not gonna say anymore about the band… Viro and Namaiou were close… Actually, they are/were going out… They both partied a lot, they smoked, and maybe they did drugs together… I just hope they didn't go any further… I don't think so… Though Namaiou is wild, she still doesn't like the idea of that… She thinks it's gross…

Rowen awoke after the band broke up… Viro had pierced his tongue, his ears, and… Um… His chest… Rowen took them out, but Namaiou still has her ears pierced… Four or five on each ear… She has her tongue pierced, or should I say had… She removed it when Rowen returned.

Rowen was really angry when he found out about Namaiou and Viro's relationship… He was mostly angry with her for not stopping Viro from doing all this to his body… He was hospitalized for almost a month… When he got out… He hated Namaiou… He was so angry… It was frightening… I hope he never becomes Viro again.

"So… How have you been… What have you been doing," I asked.

"Oh… I'm fine… and I'm just trying to learn more in regular school… Hanging out with my friends… Just different stuff," he explained.

"Which friends… Them or your textbooks," I smiled.

"Ha ha ha," he looked away… I smiled…

I want to tell Namaiou… I want to tell her that I've found Rowen… I just don't know how she'd react… I don't think she hates him… She constantly talks about how she would like to see Rowen again… Though he was a bookworm… All she wanted was to be friends…

He tried to get to know her… But his timing wasn't always the best… I still get frightened of her when she gets angry… I guess one reason Rowen dislikes her is the fact that Namaiou can take lives… And still have time to joke around… She seems like the kind of person who can sit back and talk or brag about what she did… But she's not like that, how she looks… Well, she looks like the cool assassin who has no regrets and has never been afraid… I've seen Namaiou scream… I've seen her afraid before… I've held her when she awoke from a nightmare… I've seen he cry out in pain… Physically and mentally… She's not this person that everyone has thought her to be… Everyone believes she's like this… And she doesn't like to make big decisions… When her stepbrother found her… I guess he just told her this and that and soon she was this different person… She acts on what everyone wants her to act…

She's a bully, cold-hearted, and a cold-blooded murderer… And that's how everyone is going to perceive her to be…

Wow… Namaiou's life is really fucked up… She's gonna kill herself one day with all the things she goes through… Why is Hoshinawa telling them these things and wait!!! Rowen is their long lost friend and they didn't know from the beginning… Some friendship!!!


End file.
